Splatoon: We Are Squidbeak Splatoon
by MatchMaker Amethyst
Summary: The Squid Sisters, Taylor, Chris, Corey, and Sheldon gets up a party to welcome Off the Hook, Owen and Elliot/Prince Octavius to the team. Terry, Chris, and Owen might get along well and become BFFs. The .5 Trio was thinking of making something "special" for the team. Elliott must keep the secret of his real identity is Prince Octavius; the son of DJ Octavio.
1. Chapter 1

Splatoon: We are Squidbeak Splatoon

By: MatchMaker Amethyst

The New Year is finally here. Let's celebrate with a story filled with colors everywhere like fireworks or ink.

Terry: Or she's better known as Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. A 16-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is green, and it's in girl style #1. She has skin color #3 and orange eyes. In public, she wears blue slip-on shoes, Inkling girl legwear #2, black tee and studio headphones. Her Splatoon uniform: she wears the Splatoon Hero Suit and a gray torn cape with a number "3" in Inkling. Her personality…. She's a very skilled, athletic and acrobatic for her age. She's cool. She likes to show off her coolness in public and loves people to admit she is cool. Despite this, she's very caring, helpful and kind to her friends and teammates. She can expect the unexpected and danger ahead. She very severe and careful when battling. She likes to have fun, passionate about music and shows a never give up attitude. She a huge fan of the Squid Sisters, but her favorite Squid Sister is Callie. She's sort of fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite is Pearl. She's very bright to use any enemies' weakness against them. She is between tomboy and girly. She's best friend and girlfriend of Taylor. She's BFFs with Chris and Owen. She's leader and peacemaker of BFFs.

Chris: Or she's better known as Agent 4. An 18-year-old Inkling Girl. Her hair is yellow, and it's in girl style #2. She has skin color #5 and pink eyes. In public, she wears a King Flip Mesh hat, a White V-Neck Tee, Inkling girl legwear #4 and Mint Dakroniks shoes. Her Splatoon uniform: she wears the Splatoon 2 Hero Suit. Her personality…. She's very physically, socially and mentally healthy and sturdy for her age. She likes to prove that she is stronger than other people. She's always trusted her brawn more than her brain. She works out; every day to make even stronger than she ever was. Despite this, she has the heart for her friends and teammates. She very tomboy and likes to get dirty. She can't resist a challenge or a turf war. She hates to be called cute or adorable. Call her one of them; she'll strangle you for that. She moves near Inkopolis, and she uses to live somewhere far from Inkopolis. She's new to the city, so she is rarely familiar to its history and famous people there. She's a fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite Off the Hook member is Peral. She's best friend and girlfriend of Corey. She's BFFs with Terry and Owen. She's the brawn of her BFFs.

Owen: Or she's better known as Agent 8. A 16-year-old Octoling girl. Her hair is scarlet red, and it's in Octoling Girl Style #1. She has skin color #4 and silver eyes. She wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, a leather skirt, and leather boots. But in public, she wears a Black FishFry Bandana, an Octoking HK Jersey, Octoling girl legwear #4 and Red Power Stripes shoes. Her personality… She has a fondness for poetry and writes one for every Mem Cake collected. Throughout these poems, she demonstrates a yearning for life on the surface, participating in turf wars, finding a part-time job, and dressing up in fresh clothes. She also wishes to apologize to DJ Octavio for unceremoniously deserting the army in pursuit of Inkopolis, as well as recollecting her old Octoling friend and hoping that he doesn't think poorly of her decision. As a result of listening to the Calamari Inkantation, she is a big fan of the Squid Sisters, anxiously planning their greeting to the pair upon reaching the surface every night. Yet her favorite is Marie. She appeared to have known about Marina's escape to the surface and was glad to hear that she had made it safely. She is also seen to be somewhat confused about Cap'n Cuttlefish's actions and personality, but she happily accepts him for being a hype old-man. Interestingly, she is said to enjoy listening to Sheldon rambling in contrast to various other characters, possibly due to Octarian culture centering around technology and weaponry. She very smart and intelligent for her age, but she can be naïve. She's a girly girl, she loves and appreciate her looks, and has the heart for fashion. She's best friends with an Octoling boy named Elliott. She's the girlfriend of Prince Octavius. She's is romantic to him but is so shy to show her affections to him. But she never knew that Elliott and Prince Octavius are the same person. She's BFFs with Terry and Chris. She's the brains of her BFFs.

Taylor: A 16-year-old Inkling boy. Or better known as Agent 3.5 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. His hair is lime green, and it's in boy style #1. He has skin color number #1 and blue eyes. He wears pilot goggles for headgear, a green tee, orange arrows shoes and Inkling boy legwear #1. But in his Agent 3.5 uniform, he wears Splatoon Hero Suit. He's best friends with Terry. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. He has a strong mega secrete crush on Terry since middle school. He's the boyfriend of Terry (Agent 3). He's a fan of the Squid Sisters, but his favorite Squid Sister is Marie. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Terry's safety and wants to protect her. He's sort of fan of Off the Hook, but her favorite is Marina. He's the leader of the .5 Trio and his best friends with Corey and Elliot/Prince Octavius.

Corey: A 18-year old Inkling boy. His hair is yellow-orange, and it's in boy style #2. He has skin color #3 and green eyes. He wears a Squidfin Hook Cans, a Black V-Neck Tee, Inkling boy legwear #2 and Yellow-Mesh Sneakers. He's best friends with Chris. He's kind, caring and love to have fun. Like all Inklings, he enjoys turf wars and has a scene of style & fashion. He cares about Chris's safety and wants to protect her. He has a huge mega crush on Chris since high school. He's now Chris's boyfriend. He knows a lot about Inkopolis and its history more than Chris. He's a fan of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook; but his favorites are Marie and Marina. He's the brawn of .5 Trio and best friends with Taylor and Elliot/Prince Octavius.

Elliott/Prince Octavius: A 16-year-old Octoling boy. Or better known as Agent 8.5 of Squidbeak Splatoon. His hair is dark cherry red, and it's in Octoling boy style #1. His skin is #1 and has gold eyes. In public, he wears Studio Octophones, Octo Layered LS, Octoling boy legwear #1 and Red Work Boots. But when he is in his Octoling uniform, he wears a black leather crop top with one long sleeve, leather pants, and leather boots. And he wears a golden ring with DJ Octavio's symbol on it. He wears the ring on his right hand. He's a very rebellious and independent boy. He dreams of joining the Octoling part of the Army, but they can't allow him because only girls can participate. He is upset that only Octoling boys can be weapon builders, scientists, accountants, and any job that does nothing but paperwork. But when he met Owen, she helps him sneak into the army. He was doing fine until Owen disappeared. He got kicked out the military. He decided to leave his Octarian life behind to find Owen, convince her to go to the army as well and take her to live Inkopolis. He develops a robust mega crush on Owen while she trained him to be a fighter. But in reality, he's Prince Octavius; the son of DJ Octavio and Prince of the Octarians. In his prince form, he wears a Japanese traditional Prince Emperor Kimono Clothes. But instead of black and white, they're in purple and green. He also wore a golden traditional Japanese straw hat. The hat formed a shadow over his face which makes a face unseen. When he's in his Prince form, he's very calm and gentle spoken. He can get stubborn when he doesn't get what he wants or when his father and anyone else doesn't listen to him. He's very romantic, daring and eyes glow yellow when he's in his Prince form with his girlfriend; Owen. Nobody knows his secret double life. He's the brains of the .5 Trio and best friends with Taylor and Corey. He's a big fan of the Squid Sisters and sort of fan of Off the Hook, yet his favorites are Callie and Marina.

Cap'n Cuttlefish: He has the same look and personality. Grandfather of the Squid Sisters and leader of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. He's in his Splatoon 2: Octo Expansion uniform.

The Squid Sisters: They have the same look and personality.

-Callie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 1 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. But not as boy crazy as Marie. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). But she understands if the boys she goes gaga over are already dating someone or crushing someone else. She quickly moves on and forgets about her previous crushes. She wears Callie wears a more casual outfit: a white shirt with a black undershirt and a pink hoodie, a pair of black shorts, a pair of brown heeled shoes with pink socks sticking out, earrings, and the same pink beanie she wears as Agent 1 of the same color as her hoodie with the yellow star for her Agent 1 uniform.

-Marie: One of the members of the Squid Sisters. She's known as Agent 2 of Squidbeak Splatoon. She has the same look and personality except she's a bit boy crazy. She can go gaga at any boy she sees except Sheldon, DJ Octavio(enemy) and Cap'n Cuttlefish(grandfather). She has a hard time to move on from her previous crushes. She dons traditional Japanese-style clothing that resembles the outfit she wore as a child. Her outfit consists of a black and dark grey kimono with gold triangle patterns around the waist and carries a green parasol with the Cuttlefish brand logo on it. She wears traditional Japanese sandals geta and a different, pink, headpiece for her Agent 2 uniform.

Off the Hook: They have the same look and personality.

-Pearl aka MC. Princess: The Inkling member of Off the Hook. She has the same look and personality. She's known as Agent 6 of Squidbeak Splatoon, and she wears a more hip-hop attire than her pop stage outfit. She wears a golden, jeweled crown on her head, a long, golden chain necklace with a plus symbol pendant (similar to her zippers on her stage outfit) around her neck, multiple golden rings on her fingers on both of her hands, a pastel pink, baggy hoodie with cream sleeves, and rainbow metallic platform shoes. This outfit is noted as being reminiscent of the rapper The Notorious B.I.G. for her Splatoon uniform. She's the only pop star of Splatoon who's not boy crazy or have a crush.

-Marina aka DJ_Hyperfresh: The Octoling member of Off the Hook. She has the same look and personality. She's known as Agent 7 of Squidbeak Splatoon, and she wears a more hip-hop attire than her pop stage outfit. She wears a white bandana that is wrapped around her head with light gray designs, a long, silver chain necklace with a "8" symbol pendant (similar to her zippers from her stage outfit) around her neck, a black wristwatch and black chain bracelet on her right arm, a white turtleneck crop top, seafoam colored capris, and silver bowed, gray-white shoes. She also retains her headphones for her Splatoon uniform. She has a crush on Prince Octavius, yet he's already taken. She can get fangirly and happy about seeing him.

Sheldon: He has the same look and personality. He's better known as Agent 5 of the Squidbeak Splatoon. He's a big of the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Ready to Party

At the Cuttlefish Cabin; the Squid Sisters, Taylor, Chris, Corey, and Sheldon are setting up tables, chairs, food, and drinks for a party to welcome back Terry and Cap'n Cuttlefish and welcome the new agents. Taylor, Chris, and Corey are wearing their regular clothes and the Squid Sisters wear their Agents 1 and 2 uniforms. Taylor and Corey are setting up a banner that says, "Welcome". Callie is setting up the balloons and Marie is setting up a flower in a vase and tablecloth on each table. "This going to be fun. I can't wait to meet the new Agents," said Sheldon, setting up the DJ set. "Yeah! I can't wait to my lotus/water lily/pearl," said Taylor, daydream about Terry. "I hope she and I can be BFFs. I got the party favors: Shooters, and Rollers," said Chris, holds a box of them. "Why do you bring weapons for party favors," said Marie. "That's my tough mussel. She loves action," said Corey. "Come on. You know the rules, Chris. One of the new agents hate getting dirty," said Callie. "That's a shame. I hope they're not scared of a challenge," said Chris. "Alright, people. Listen up. We need be on our best behavior when they come. If one of the agents is a boy, he's mine," said Marie. "No way, Squid Sister! He's mine," said Callie. "Uh! Here we go again," said Taylor, Corey, and Sheldon, annoyed and facepalms. "Sheesh! Does every female pop star singing sensation go boy crazy," said Chris, confused.

At Inkopolis Square, Cap'n Cuttlefish, Owen, Elliot/Prince Octavius, and Off the Hook arrives from the right of the Battle Lobby from the gate leading to Deepsea Metro. Off the Hook are wearing their Agents 6 and seven uniforms. Terry, Owen, and Elliot are wearing their regular clothes. "Here we are," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. When they get out of the alley, Owen is so impressed of what the Square looks like. "This… place… is… AMAZING," said Owen. When the Inklings and Octolings heard Owen, the Octolings says, "is that Elliot? He's back! Is that Owen?! She's alive! Babe Owen is back! So is Leader Elliot!" As the Octolings gather around to ask Owen and Elliot questions, Off the Hook, Terry and the Cap'n helps them escape the crowd. "Come on, Owen and Elliot! Let's find the other agents," said Terry. "But I want to find my Prince," said Owen. "I want to find him too," said Marina, jealous. "Stop being jealous, Marina," said Pearl, calmly. "We'll look for that Romeo of yours, Agent 8; later. Time to meet the rest of the Agents," said Cap'n, goes to the utility hole. Then Terry goes as Off the Hook follows her in. "Eww! This is so unsanitary," said Owen, in disgust. "Come on, Owen," said Elliot, goes in the utility hole. "No." Then Elliot grabs Owen's hair and pulls her in.

Back to Cuttlefish Cabin, everyone is finished setting up the party. "Perfect! Grandpa, 3 and the four new agents will be here soon," said Callie, looking at her wristwatch. Then everyone hears noises coming from the utility hole. "They're coming. Everyone, hide," said Marie. When the Squid Sisters, Taylor, Chris, Corey and Sheldon hides behind the Cabin, Cap'n and Terry come out of the utility hole. Then Off the Hook, Owen and Elliot/Prince Octavius comes out, but the shadow of the trees covered them. "Wait… what is this," said Pearl, notice the party set. "It looks like a party," said Marina. "Surprise," said the Squid Sisters, Taylor, Chris, Corey, and Sheldon; coming out of hiding. "Welcome New Agents," said Chris, Corey, and Sheldon. "Welcome Back," said the Squid Sisters and Taylor. "A party?! For us?! That's wonderful," said Owen, with glee. "They sure know how to welcome new agents," said Elliot. "Grandpa," said Callie, happily goes to Cap'n and hugs him. "Good to see you again; Gramps," said Marie, stands to Callie and Cap'n. "Cap'n Cuttlefish, sir. Agents 3.5, 4, 4.5, and 5; reporting for duty," said Taylor, saluting. "He said doody," said Chris, laughs so hard. "Come on, tough mussel. Aim higher," said Corey. "Terry! Agent 3! So good to see you," said Callie, hugs Terry as Marie puts her hand on Terry's hand. "Good to see you again; 3. Unfortunately," said Marie; sarcastically. "Squidbabe," said Taylor; romantically calls Terry. "Squidhunk," said Terry, happily runs to him as she pushes Marie to the ground. Terry wraps Taylor with her hair; as she hugs him and kisses his cheeks. "You must be Agent 3. I'm Agent 4; real name is Chris. He's Agent 4.5; my boyfriend; Corey," said Chris, introducing herself and Corey. "Nice to meet you at last. Taylor told me everything about you," said Terry, lets Taylor go. Then Chris gives Terry a bear hug as Terry says, "wow! He wasn't kidding about you. You are strong." "Thank you. I work out a lot," said Chris, lets her go. Then Terry shakes hands with Corey and Sheldon. "So, Cap'n. Where are the new agents," said Sheldon. "They're here. Agents 6 and 7, front and center," said Cap'n.

When Pearl and Marina come out of the shadows, Chris and Corey fan-screamed as Sheldon says, "Off the Hook?! They're joining us?! Off the hook! Ha! Get it?" "The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook are joining together," said Callie, happily. "Definity a wish granted," said Marie, as she Callie and Off the Hook; doing their poses together. "Hi, Pearl and Marina. We're huge fans of your music," said Chris, pushes the Squid Sisters out of the way with Corey. "Nice to meet you too; Chris and Corey," said Marina. "Marina said my name," said Corey; with joy and faints in delight. "Fans, huh? Can you rap like MC. Princess," said Pearl. "You know it! _My name is Chris. Inkopolis is now where I live. I'm such bliss, and I never felt so alive. I meet Off the Hook; who joins Splatoon. Adventures with Pearl and Marina are coming soon,_ " said Chris, then begins to rap. "I like you; already. _Chris, you're my favorite fan now. You can rap so well than anyone, but I know how. My pink eyed yellow squid! You're a good kid!_ " "Hey! Another person who can rap. I like you already, Agent 4," said Cap'n. "Um… What just happen," said Marie, confused. "I didn't know that Grandpa can rap," said Callie. "Are there two more agents to meet," said Taylor; asking as he picks up Corey and Sheldon tries to wake Corey up; with slaps on the face. "Oh, yes. Agents 8 and 8.5," said Cap'n.

When Owen and Elliot come out from hiding in the shadows, Chris and Corey; who woken up and gasps in shock before they said, "Octolings…" "Hey, remember! Marina is an Octoling too," said Terry. Then, Chris, Corey, Sheldon, and Taylor walk to Owen and Elliot. "Woah! Are you an Octoling boy," said Sheldon, amazed of seeing Elliot. "Um…yes," said Elliot, confused. "Wow! I never saw an Octoling boy before," said Taylor, walks around Elliot. "Woah! I really like your hair," said Chris, plays with Elliot's hair. "I thought male Octolings were extinct," said Corey. "There's a lot of us. It's just that Octavio; the King of Jerks won't let males in the army," said Elliot. "That's unfair. Boys can fight. Why can't your kind," said Taylor. "He's doing it, so the army needs them to help the female breed more daughters. And the males are scarce. Even though, there are hundreds of us. And also to protect Owen's boyfriend." "Owen's boyfriend? You're not dating her," said Marie, confused. "No. I'm single." Then the Squid Sisters squeal in joy and hugs Elliot. "Finally! A single cutie in our team," said Callie, while blushing. "Is this bod for us; hot stuff," said Marie, licks her lips. "Not again," said Taylor, Corey, Sheldon, and Cap'n; annoyed. "You might want to start running; Elliot," said Terry, warning. Then Elliot escapes the hug from the Squid Sisters and runs off. As the Squid Sisters chase him, they said, "Elliot! Kiss me! Marry me! Come to my lips, dream boy!" "O my! They are boy crazy," said Owen. "Are we here to party or what," said Chris, impatiently. "Should we help Elliot," said Marina. "Don't worry. We got his back. Hold on, Elliot! We got ya," said Taylor, takes out broom and chase after the Squid Sisters with Corey's assistance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Party On!

Cap'n Cuttlefish is sleeping, Sheldon plays Splatoon Soundtrack, Off the Hook dances to the music, Elliot is running for his life as the Squid Sisters chase him, Taylor and Corey pursue after them to save Elliot with a broom and Terry, Chris, and Owen drinks punch. "Then Marie told me the 'intruder' called me cute. I was so mad that when I punched the enemy; they splatted," said Chris. "Wow! You already got weapons; your fists," said Terry, impressed. "Who was the enemy," said Owen, curious. "Um… I don't want to offend you since you are a…," said Chris, trying to explain. "Oh… minded controlled Octolings. That's ok." "I'm sorry, but…" "No, it's fine. They were mind controlled." Then the girls see Elliot in Corey's arms as Taylor shields himself and the guys from the Squid Sisters; who wants Elliot with the broom and Taylor says, "back, ladies! Back off; women! Back I said! Give a guy some space!" "Oh! That's why I love my Squidhunk. He's so caring that he'll protect anyone from anything. I chose him because he will do anything to prove himself and a never-give-up attitude," said Terry, dreamingly. "I chose Corey because he was the only one there for me. Since he was my only friend; back in high school," said Chris. "Back at high school? How old are you," said Owen, confused. "18. When the summer is over, I'm starting college with Corey." "No way! I'm 16, and so is Owen," said Terry. "I stop growing when I was 17. Want to turf war?" When Chris takes out a Shooter from the box of party favors, Terry and Owen looks at each other and smiled.

Then the .5 Trio stop defending themselves from the Squid Sisters, when the Sisters get squared by red ink. Then the guys looked at Terry, Chris, and Owen painting the floor. "Hey! What you girls doing," said Taylor. "You're just in time. We have finished our masterpiece," said Terry. "My droid is back. It got a picture of it," said Owen, catches a picture falling from the sky. The picture shows Terry, Chris, and Owen on Cuttlefish Cabin; looking at the stars. "Great work," said Corey. "Come on, girls! Let's dip in ink," said Chris, gets in the ink in her Squid form. When Terry goes into Squid and Owen goes into Octopus, they joined her. "Ok, girls. Have fun," said Elliot. Then Taylor takes out a Peavey Rockmaster Silver Sparkle Electric Guitar and tunes it as he sits in a chair. "You can play the electric guitar," said Corey, amazed. "Yeah. I played since I was 12. My Squidbabe gave it to me on our 2nd anniversary. Check it out! She even signed our love on it," said Taylor, shows Corey and Elliot golden letters on the guitar "Terry + Taylor Forever" in a heart.

Then Sheldon says, which got everyone in the party's attention; "alright, people! I got a familiar song that you can't resist." Then Sheldon begins to play Calamari Inkantation from the Squid Sisters Concert at Japan Expo 2016. "Let's sing to this song," said the Squid Sisters, prepares to dance and sing to it. "Mind if I play my guitar," said Taylor, play his guitar to the song. As the Squid Sisters sing and dance, Taylor plays his guitar, and Sheldon plays the music, Terry, Chris, Owen, Off the Hook, Cap'n, Corey and Elliot dances, and watches. When the song is over, the crowd clapped and cheered as Taylor, the Squid Sisters, and Sheldon bows down. "Yo, Sheldon! We want to perform," said Pearl, takes out a disc that says, "Nasty Majesty-Splatoon 2 LIVE Off the Hook Concert Chokaigi 2018." When Sheldon plays it, Off the Hook dances and sing to the song and Taylor plays his guitar to the song. Squid Sisters, Cap'n, Terry, Chris, Owen, Corey, and Elliot danced to the music and watched them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: DJ Octavio and Prince Octavius

A few hours later, Squidbeak Splatoon is watching a video of Chris vs. DJ Octavio and a video of Owen and Elliot vs. Commander Tartar and NILS Statue. "So… DJ Octavio mind-controlled Callie," said Cap'n, looking at the Squid Sisters; suspiciously. "I tried my best to fight it, Grandpa. But I failed," said Callie, trying to explain. "Speaking of DJ Octavio, where is he," said Marina, interested. "He's right here," said Marie, takes off a blanket that's covering DJ Octavio's snow globe prison. When she uncovers it, everyone sees DJ Octavio; crying while hugging a picture frame of Prince Octavius. "Wow. He is a crybaby," said Pearl. "Huh? What? You! The green inkling that ruined my plans; 2 years ago," said DJ Octavio, sees Terry with Taylor. "It's Agent 3, DJ," said Terry, angrily. "And I'm Agent 3.5; her boyfriend. I hope you learned your lesson this time," said Taylor. "What lesson," said DJ Octavio, confused. "You got to get out of the past and look into the future." "Lame as your girlfriend's coolness." "DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!"

Then DJ Octavio noticed Off the Hook and said, "Gasp! Marina Ida! You're alive?! And you are a traitor!" "Move on, Octavio. Things have changed. The Octolings are at Inkopolis and living peacefully with the Inklings," said Marina. "No wonder less of them showed up when I got my tentacles got wiped by the yellow squid brat." Then Chris roars at DJ Octavio like a lion; which scares him. "Keep that yellow psychopath away from me," said DJ Octavio, in fear. Then Corey holds Chris's hand and says, "easy, tough mussel. I'm sure he won't bother you or anyone again." "Sheesh! Why can't you give the Inklings a chance, King of Octolings," said Pearl. "Craig and my…son," said DJ Octavio. "What," said the Squid Sisters, Taylor, Chris, Corey, and Sheldon, in shock. "You have a son, and you're married," said Sheldon, confused. "Gramps, why didn't you tell us about this," said Marie. "I didn't know until I found Owen," said Cap'n.

Then Owen goes up to DJ Octavio, and DJ Octavio said, "Owen… You're alive too?! Why?... How can you do this to your future father in law?!" "Father in law," said Taylor, confused. "She's dating my son." "What?! You're boyfriend is the son of our enemy," said Chris, in shock. "He's not like his father! Trust me," said Owen. "Please. Owen won't make a good daughter in law for you, Octavio," said Marina. "I know you're jealous, Marina. I knew you were in love with my son. But I prefer Owen over you." "She joined our side too!" "So, what?!" "Will you two be quiet," said Elliot, yelling. "YOU…. Elliot… You are part of them too," said DJ, asking. "Of course. Because you won't let me join the army! I lead your people to freedom. They were tired of your silly rules. They looked up to me as their new leader. Unlike you, I allowed the males to join some games like turf wars and let 'your' people do anything they want." "If I were out of here, I'll grin your bones; traitor. But…I'm not in the mode. I want to see my son…"

Then Elliot goes to the utility hole, and Owen says, "Elliot! Where are you going?!" "I'll be right back. I want to get something to eat," said Elliot, leaves. "What's Octavio's son like," said Marie. "He's known as Prince Octavius. He's the dreamiest thing ever," said Marina. "You know he's Owen's boyfriend," said Callie, confused. "She won't move on," said Pearl. "Oh, brother," said Taylor and Corey, annoyed. "Octobabe? Is that you," said Prince Octavius comes out of the utility hole. "EEEE! It's him," said Marina, faints in joy. Then Owen hugs Prince Octavius in glee. Then Cap'n Cuttlefish goes to them and says, "so, you're Prince Octavius… what are you doing here?" "I want to see my father and Elliot told me about this place when he was on his way to get a snack," said Prince Octavius. Then Terry, Chris, Taylor, Corey, the Squid Sisters, and Pearl bow before him. "There's no need to bow down to me," said Prince Octavius. Then Marina stands up and sees Octavius kisses Owen on the lips; which made Marina faints in disgust.

Then Prince Octavius goes up to DJ Octavio as Owen stands next to him. "My son… You have returned to me… have you come to set me free," said DJ Octavio, happily. "…No… You can't go free until you give the Inklings a chance," said Prince Octavius. "WHAT?! You dare not to free your own father?!" "Father… Please be at peace with the Inklings. Things have changed at this time era." "No… I won't…" "But Mother would want it that…" "We do not speak of Queen Ortensia!" "Queen Ortensia," said Chris, curious. "The Prince's mother… she passed when the Prince turned 14," said Marina, getting up. "So, her death was the cause for Octavio to attack; 2 years ago," said Taylor. "Yes." "Just because your wife died, Octavio… Why can't you move on and change," said Cap'n. "WHY should I talk to you, Craig," said Octavio. "Father… I'm giving you one more chance. Please, be peaceful to the Inklings. So, you can be free," said Prince Octavius. Then DJ Octavio turns around calmly and crosses his arms in silence. "Fine… I must be on my way." Prince Octavius goes to the utility hole and leaves. "He even rejected his own son's words," said Pearl, in disbelief. "They got along well until Queen Ortensia's death. I feel sorry for them," said Marina. Then Elliot returns with a Crusty Dog and says, "what did I miss?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Girls' Night, Pop Stars' Night and Guys' Night

At Inkopolis Square, Terry, Chris, and Owen are having drinks. "OMS! These drinks are great," said Owen. "Thanks. I put my blood, sweat, and tears into making these fruit drinks," said Chris. Then Owen spits the drink out of her mouth and screams in disgust. "Why is she disgusted," said Chris, confused. "I think she thought you literally put your blood, sweat, and tears into the drinks," said Terry. "Owen, I meant I put my hard-on money into getting those drinks." "Oh! Sorry, I'm not into getting dirty," said Owen, calms down. "Really? In turf war sports, you're going to get dirty," said Chris. "She's girly," said Terry. "Oh, yeah. How about we get into the mud war and throw mud in our faces? Oh, wait. Owen is girly." Then Chris begins to do push-ups, and Owen said, "Chris… You must know if you overwork yourself, you'll have a hard time waking up in the morning." "Nah! I'll be fine. I do this all the time; every day. I'm too energetic." "That explains a lot." "Hey, girls! I found these three cool golden toothpicks in the Deepsea Metro while I was searching for the Cap'n. These will make great friendship hairpins," said Terry, puts one on her hair and Chris stops her push-ups. "Off the hook! Thanks, Terry 3," said Chris, puts one in her hair. "Um… Thanks," said Owen, make a fake smile as she puts it in her hair. "Don't worry. I have cleaned them," said Terry. "Oh, good!" "Girls, I think will get along just fine."

With the Squid Sisters and Off the Hook, they are in the news studio talking. "Man! I'm glad Elliot is single," said Callie, happily. "Yeah! Finally,… a cutie pie agent in our team," said Marie, purrs like a cat. "What is it with you two and boys," said Peral, asking. "How doesn't want to find romance in their life," said Callie. "I already found my true love: rapping and music." "Marina? Are you watch Owen again," said Marie, notice Marina is jealously watching Owen talking with Terry and Chris from afar. "I don't get it. What does she have that I don't," said Marina, angrily. "What is she talking about," said Callie, confused. "Prince Octavius; obviously. I don't get what you and Owen see in that guy, Marina. You got to move on." "I'll move on if Prince Octavius marries Owen in the future. But I know it's never going to happen," said Marina. "Oh, boy," said Pearl, annoyed. "We'll be right back. We have an appointment with Elliot," said Callie, as she puts on pink lipstick and Marie puts on green lipstick.

The .5 Trio are on the roof of Ammo Knights and watching everyone from above. Then Sheldon comes to the ceiling with a tray with three fruit shakes and says, "here you go, boys. a pear, a pineapple, and a strawberry." "Thanks, Sheldon," said Taylor, takes the pear shake. "You want to join us," Corey asked while taking the pineapple. "Yeah, come on; Sheldon! Join us," said Elliot, takes the strawberry. "Sorry, boys. I got customers to attend," said Sheldon, goes back into his shop. "This would be better if Sheldon and Prince Octavius would handout with us," said Corey. "Hey! Why don't we go get Octavius to come to hang out," said Taylor. "Oh! Oh no! He's the Prince of Octolings! He doesn't have time to hang out," said Elliot, sweating in fear. "You're right." But then the Squid Sisters pounced on Elliot and pulled him down to the ground. And Taylor and Corey watched the Squid Sisters kissing Elliot.

Back with Terry, Chris, and Owen, they were laughing until they notice Elliot covered in pink and green lipstick kisses. "What happen to you," said Chris, in shock. "Let me guess… The Squid Sisters," said Terry. "Yes…," said Elliot, wipes them off the kisses and is annoyed. "No wonder there are more girl agents than boy agents. The Squid Sisters are boy crazy; which makes the boys confused, scared and uncomfortable," said Owen. "I need to go to my apartment." "Ok… Tell Tavius I said hi." "Don't worry, he will know." When Elliot walks to a shadow, he looks back at Owen is talking to Terry and Chris and his eyes glow while he smiles; romantically. "I will tell you soon, My Octobabe. I will," said Elliot, in his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: We Are Squidbeak Splatoon (We are the Crystal Gems Parody) [Steven Universe]

*Lyrics by me; MatchMaker Amethyst

The next day at the Cuttlefish Cabin, The Squid Sisters and Off the Hook were talking to each other while Cap'n Cuttlefish is sleep and Sheldon is guarding the imprisoned DJ Octavio. Taylor is playing his guitar, Corey writing on paper and Elliot whistles "We are the Crystal Gems" as the .5 Trio are sitting together. When Cap'n Cuttlefish wakes up and says, ".5 Trio, how's the music?" "Going good, Cap'n," said Taylor. Then, Terry, Chris, and Owen walk up to the .5 Trio, and Terry says, "hey, boys. Sorry that we were late. We had breakfast together." "That's ok," said Corey. "What are you doing," said Owen. "It's something special for our team," said Elliot. "Something special," said Callie, interested. "Is it music," said Marie, asking. "It's a special song for our team," said Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Like a theme song," said Pearl, asking. "For Squidbeak Splatoon?! I want to hear it," said Marina. Then Sheldon pushes DJ Octavio to the agents and Cap'n and says, "I like to listen too." "I thought you might say that," said DJ Octavio, puts noise-cancel earmuffs. "Trio, please play the song you wrote," said Cap'n. "Um…," said Taylor, with shyness as he, Corey and Elliot blushes. "We're not sure about this...," said Corey. "We're kinda… nervous about this," said Elliot. "Come on, boys," said Terry, excited. "Yeah, we want to hear it," said Chris. "We'll like it; no matter what," said Owen.

Then the .5 Trio stops blushing, take a deep breath, Taylor plays his guitar and sings,

 _"_ _Since the tides had risen, we gained human intelligence."_

Then Corey sings,

 _"_ _And we evolved into humanoid elegance."_

Then Elliot sings,

 _"_ _The Great Turf War caused more electricity_

 _Now, we work together to protect our city."_

Then Taylor sings as the Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, Sheldon, Terry, Chris, and Owen claps to the song,

 _"_ _We… are Squidbeak Splatoon_

 _We'll always save the day."_

Then Corey sings as the .5 Trio smiles for the team liked their song,

 _"_ _If there's nothing we can do,_

 _There's always another way."_

Then Elliot sings,

 _"_ _That's why the people of this world… believes in_

 _Squid Sisters, Off the Hook, Sheldon, the .5 Trio, Terry, Chris, and Owen"_

"That was great, guys. Mind if we add a few more lyrics to your song and more music into it," said Sheldon, turns on the DJ set and made it play along with Taylor's guitar. Then Sheldon sings as Corey writes down the lyrics,

 _"_ _Inkopolis… The greatest place on Earth_

 _Where everyone is welcome to live… or have their lives rebirth_

 _No matter if you're the same… or different species,_

 _We will protect your kind_

 _And we will protect your world X2_

 _And we will protect you."_

Then Callie sings,

 _"_ _We'll fight for the world to make sure it stays fresh_

Then Marie sings,

 _"_ _And in the name of Cap'n Craig Cuttlefish."_

Then Pearl sings,

 _"_ _We'll fight for the place where we'll be together."_

Then Marina sings,

 _"_ _Peace for Inklings and Octolings is our greatest wish."_

Then Sheldon sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight in the name of Grandpa Ammoses_

 _And more weapons for Turf War Sports."_

Then Taylor sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight for the peace and my true love_

 _And to show everyone; my bravery hadn't gotten short."_

Then Corey sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight to expand the history_

 _And life in Inkopolis."_

Then Elliot sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight to prove that male Octolings_

 _Are capable of defending themselves"_

Then Terry sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight for a cool and better era;_

 _Where Squid and Octopus can live in peace."_

Then Chris sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight for everyone's future and safety_

 _My strength in protecting will excel."_

Then Owen sings,

 _"_ _I'll fight for the freedom of my kind_

 _And make sure that they use their own minds."_

Then the Squids Sisters, Off the Hook, Sheldon, .5 Trio, Terry, Chris, and Owen sings together,

 _"_ _The odds are against us_

 _They can run, but can't hide_

 _And no creature gets left behind."_

Then the Squid Sisters sing,

"We…"

Then sings again with Off the Hook, Sheldon and the .5 Trio,

"Are Squidbeak…

Then, Terry, Chris, and Owen sings,

"Splatoon!"

Then everyone sings,

"We'll always save the day."

Then Taylor sings,

"If there's nothing-"

Then Corey sings,

"We can-"

Then Elliot sings,

"-do! There's-"

Then everyone sings,

"-always another way."

Then Off the Hook sings,

"That's why the people-"

Then sings again with the Squid Sisters,

"-of this world…"

Then Cap'n Cuttlefish sings,

"Believe in!"

Then the Squid Sisters sing,

"Squid Sisters,"

Then Off the Hook sings,

"Off the Hook,"

Then Sheldon sings,

"Sheldon,"

Then the .5 Trio sings,

"the .5 Trio,"

Then Terry sings,

"Terry,"

Then Chris sings,

"Chris,"

And then Owen sings,

"And Owen!"

When the music ends, the team and Cap'n laughs with joy. "That was great, and I recorded the whole song," said Sheldon. "It was fresh," said the Squid Sisters, doing their pose. "And off the hook," said Off the Hook, doing their pose. "That song went better than we thought. Right, .5 Trio," said Taylor. "Yeah. I wrote down the lyrics," said Corey. "You know it," said Elliot. "I think we're going to get along fine," said Terry. "Yeah. Do you think we can change the name 'Squidbeak' into something else? Since we have two Octolings and shell horse crab in our team," said Chris. "Nah, I don't mind. As long as we stick together," said Owen. "You kids are lucky to find peace already," said Cap'n. When DJ Octavio takes off his earmuffs, he takes out a small phone and says, "when will my pick up be here? In 36 days?! Fine…" THE END…?


End file.
